1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall hangable decorations, and more particularly to a window frame assembly, having a decoration therein that accentuates a perspective presentation, and which assembly can be emplaced on a wall for decorative considerations.
2. Prior Art
Decorative hangings, such as pictures or photographs only present representations in two dimensions. They may of course show scenes of three dimensional characteristics. This however does not realistically represent those scenes.
Other decorative assemblies may comprise a box-like housing behind a frame, to give a depth to the viewer.
These all fail to deliver an actual three dimensional scene while accentuating the perspective sensation to that representation. Additionally, a typical three dimensional scene is not readily movable or hangable on a wall or able to act as a window where a window does in fact not exist or would be unable to exist, such as in a basement wall or in an inner wall of a home or apartment.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a movable wall decoration that presents to the viewer an enhanced perspective representation of a decorative scene.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a window-like assembly with views that can be changed to suit the requirements of the viewer.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a unique structure to a window-like decoration, which will accentuate the perspective characteristics of the view.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a structure, the physical parameters of which contribute to the enhanced perspective representation of its scenes.